vohrsefandomcom-20200215-history
Luminous Brotherhood
Priests of Lathander joined together long ago to form the Luminous Brotherhood. The Brotherhood has spread to all corners of the world in a constant effort to counter the various regimes representing the Dark. Notable Events The Morning Rapture - In 832 BR Lathanderians and Odinites caused the major turning point in the Hellscape War. The forces of Set had amassed at what was then known as Venyallen. The Setites were pushing their mobile demon spawn dispensers through the area honing in on the last bastion of light and civilization in Venyallen. Once the demonization of the entire area was the complete the Setites would have succeeded in converting Venyallen into a place of Hellscape that existed both in the Outer Realm and here, mirrored in Vorche. From there their plan was to use this focal point to summon an avatar of Set into the world to further their campaign. Many Luthanderian spies died obtaining this information. On the night of Cjeldspald the Set forces pushed relentlessy towards Venyallen. Knowing this was their last stand the forces of Light enacted upon a final desperate plan. The Lathander clergy would call upon their faith to create a Radiant Vortex. The vortex would consume all of the priest’s lives as fuel for the spell and would take 12 hours to come to the point of existence. The Odinites set up their Thunderguard and Wisants along all perimeters of the city in order to give the high priests of Lathander time to complete their ritual. With the demonic forces nearly collapsing the barrier valiantly offered by the Odinites the easter dawn began to appear. As the Sun crept over the horizon the High Priests of Lathander completed their ritual, offered their life force as fuel for the vortex and set it loose upon the world. The vortex shot into the sky and unleashed wave after wave of Pure Light, decimating the hellscape and its denizens that had been created. The force of the ritual was so powerful that it left a blinding prism of light permanently fixed in the sky that causes the area around it to never witness nightfall. This area is now known as Light’s Pinnacle. Practices Lathanderian priests observe a ritual called Morning Viewing daily to commune with their god. As part of this they view each sunrise in meditation. Occasionally they receive a blessing from Lathander as a result. Holy Documents Operandus Blazorum - His most Illumated, Braenthal Ordus, wrote the seminal doctrine of the Lathanderian Order in 4328 BR. Ranks Shadow Knights - Certain members of the clergy are selected at a young age to begin training which will hopefully culminate in them being selected as a Shadow Knight, a divine warrior that specializes in defeating Hellscape minions. Lightbringers - Wandering Brothers and Sisters dedicated to spreading the Morning Glory and protecting remote locations from the encroaching Darkness. Food and Drink A favorite dish of the Lathanderian order is fried eggs (sunny side up) over a bed of spinach with a sprinkling of cauliflower. This dish simulates the sun rising to a cloudy sky over a field of grass. Category:Priest Category:Lathander Category:Cleric Category:Class